Just A Game Day
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Temari had been having a bad week after a bit of drama with Sasori using her and at a basketball game, he ends up getting what he had coming and Temari got what she needed. One-sided SasoxTem at beginning, DeixTem and minor NejixTen. High school oneshot.


Just A Game Day

**Oneshot of high school drama where Temari has a bad incident and Deidara ends up making it all good! DeixTem, and minor NejixTen. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this plot! **

* * *

Normal Point of View

"Temari, what happened between you and Sasori? Please just tell me…" TenTen pleaded with her best friend, trying to make the usually tough teen that was now tearing up, tell her what had happened between her and the upperclassmen.

The dirty blonde sighed in deeply, sniffled slightly, and rubbed both of her palms across her face slowly; trying to compose herself. After all, they were in the band room of their high school in the old instrument storage closet.

Bringing her teal eyes leveled with her friend's chocolate ones she said steadily, monotone, "he used me; I wasn't anything but a slut for him to play with until he got someone else."

The hair bun-girl stiffened slightly at the icy glare Temari had now fixated on an old mallet that had been broken when she had hit Kiba in the leg with at a football game during marching season. God knew how much anger the sandy-toned girl was holding in, despite wanting to club someone at the moment.

"He's a little bitch, don't worry about it! He's the one who lost in this situation, not you, Tem." The other percussionist stated in a comforting tone, laying her hand on top of the female teen's shoulders.

Grunting, Temari removed herself from the closet space and turned her back on the now sighing girl and headed towards the percussion section in the main part of the band room to gather up the instruments before the game.

TenTen followed not long after, only pausing to pull out her phone and text her boyfriend Neji, the lead saxophone player, and warn him of the hazardous double-pigtailed chick.

"Hey, Tem, you're getting the quads right, leaving Kiba with the snare? Or are you gonna play the snare for the national anthem and let Kiba handle the bass?" TenTen asked unsurely, looking at Temari dig through her binder of sheet music.

"Gettin' the quads, I need to beat out some stress." Was the blonde's annoyed reply which wasn't necessarily directed towards the brunette but more or less everyone now since she couldn't take the frustration out on the dumb redhead that deserved it.

…

Halfway through the game, during their break at the third quarter, Temari was heading out to the concession stand to pick up everyone's usual food at the basketball games: Naruto and Kiba, nachos; Ino and Sakura, pickles; Hinata, herself, and TenTen, hotdogs with assorted condiments along with everyone's' drinks of choice.

What the blonde wasn't expecting was that Deidara was manning the concession stand along with some of the other art club students like Sai and Konan. She narrowed her eyes, knowing full and well that the damned coffee-eyed male was there, somewhere.

After walking over to Konan and ordering all the food, giving her a twenty and a five, and leaning against the tabletop. She was aggravated enough for being emotional about having a guy just forget about her and move on to some fucking cheerleader but that didn't stop her eye from twitching at how large the stack of food looked as the blue-haired girl and Sai piled it up.

Usually she had TenTen with her to carry it but she had gone with Neji to pick up another stand from the band room back on the first floor during the break and were now probably making out in the elevator or in a corner.

"You gonna need any help, yeah?" The honey blonde asked in a sweet tone, leaning his face onto his open palm which was held up by his muscular, tanned arm which caught Temari's attention.

Casting a look of reluctance towards the now prepared stacks of food, she nodded to the blue-eyed teen's question. Before she knew it, he had jumped up and had over half of the food in his wide arms, leaving only three drinks sitting on the counter.

She regretted this because as the two began to leave, making their way back around the first floor of the gymnasium where the game was being held, going towards the elevator, they were at the long narrow hallway.

It just-so-happened that there were two people at this cramped, maze-like space other than her and Deidara: Sasori and Karin.

"Fuck…" She cursed, her jaw in a tight line and her blue-green eyes slit in daggers directed towards the two redheads making out in the middle of the hallway, blocking her path.

So she was basically stuck there, watching Sasori run his hand up the bitchy girl's cheerleading top as she crept her hand down the front of his pants. And so, that's when she lost it and before Deidara had gotten the chance to hold her back, Temari and began stalking towards the two.

"Hey douche bag, is this what you spend your spare time doing?" Her voice icy, she asked in an obvious, provoking manner.

Removing himself from the girl he had pinned to the wall, he turned his head towards the blonde and smirked while saying, "hmm, maybe." Then, pushing her little patience to the end, she chunked the bottle of root beer at Sasori's face and hit him square in the nose.

"Bitch!" He hissed, his hand grabbing his face and nuzzling his nose in his palm while Deidara quickly placed the food on the ground and ran to Temari, trying to prevent her from chunking anymore bottles of drinks at his best bud.

She tried to pull away from the blonde male but was only met with his arms tightening across her arms and waist and she gave in, muttering, "fine, I won't swing."

So, trusting her, he released her and watched as the artsy redhead and the percussionist glared at each other with a burning passion of distaste.

Feeling the opportunity to be a jack ass, Sasori said, "So, Temari, you jealous that you wanted me to be rubbing you hard instead of Karin?"

The cheerleader huffed at this and flipped back a piece of her damaged, straightened hair and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up, you arrogant ass bastard! There's no way in hell I'd ever be jealous of how nasty your hands are!" She shouted back, her voice bouncing off the narrow walls, surely going to attract attention.

Annoyed, she pulled at her old, black band tee that had been messed up when Deidara jerked her backwards but she otherwise kept all her attention of him.

Taking a step to the busty teen that he'd not long ago made out with daily under the stairs replied, "Really? You were loud moaning in my ear then. What changed?"

Now, Deidara stepped in front of the freshmen girl, between the two heated people, and said to Sasori's face in a low, dangerous tone, "Get lost Sasori, man, yeah."

Steeping chest-to-chest with the taller male, the redhead asked why Deidara was being so protective of the "bitch" which the blonde responded to by punching him in the already swollen nose.

"I don't like hearing disgusting sexual stories of nice girls who've you're tricked in getting involved with you, got that? Yeah, it's been fucking ignoring and I'm tired of your shit." The accented blue-eyed guy stated in a noisy, hateful voice.

Temari, meanwhile, was staring at the blonde's back, moving when he talked and breathed heavily before he turned and she met his chest.

"…let's get this food and drinks up to the others." He said at last, walking in stride over to where he'd left the contents and met back up with her a moment later.

They walked right by the two people now, Sasori leaning against the wall holding his bleeding nose in his arms, Karin watching unsurely as tears were in the redhead's eyes.

"Pussy…" Deidara sighed, looking up at the ceiling as both him and Temari heard the band begin their music, their break over.

Nervous yet at the same time not caring about being late to play the basketball themed music, the two different blondes got into the elevator used generally just for band members and started to head to the second floor.

Once there, Temari turned outside the gym doors and met eyes with the handsome male beside her. She rose up on her tippy toes and planted a firm but gentle kiss onto his cheek and whispered, "thanks for standing up for me back there."

"Eh no problem, Temari, yeah." Deidara stuttered, blushing slightly at the unexpected affection the girl had given him but instead opening the double doors, not wanting her to see the blush creeping up his neck.

In the end, everyone got their food, cold but oh well.

TenTen bothered Temari until she spilled about what happened in the hallway.

They both had laughed about how Sasori had finally gotten what the jerk deserved.

Eventually, TenTen even set Deidara and Temari up on a blind date together with her and Neji and they hung out at the mall where the blonde male asked the teal-eyed chick out.

So, maybe it was all good with a little bad before but, it was a happy ending wasn't it? Sure, there was the beginning pain that Temari had to deal with and the memories of her and the redhead but after all of that drama, she'd ended up with the perfect boyfriend who ended up breaking his friendship with Sasori.

Life was good again.

* * *

**Ummm, like or not? It was just a random oneshot about high school I wrote up out of boredom in like thirty minutes so I hope you enjoyed it. There's not much explaining sooo, yeah! ^-^**

**Review and Fave pleases?**

**Luffles,**

**Goody-chan! XD**


End file.
